Mobile Suit Ultra
by Joe Ultra
Summary: 4th chapter up. The invasion has begun, the stage set. And Trondheim Base will be the first to taste the steel of Legion ...
1. Birth of a hero

Mobile Suit Gundam Ultra 

**Reformated Age 0001.** With the second industrial revolution and the conquest of space, mankind was at His peak. His control reached from the sun-orbiting Solar Screens to the mining facilities in the asteroid belt beyond Mars, which were also the most important assets of man's power. As they slowly moved into space the Earth could finally recuperate from the torments caused by humans. While some profited of this newfound wealth, others did not fare so well. Thus the Western Confederation became the dominant power on the Earth Sphere. Other nations lost their power and grew more jealous by the day. While the space colonies seceded in **RA 0012** through the _Lexington Pact_.

In **RA 0037** asteroid _Proteus SA-1984_ crashed onto Earth. More precisely the most western continent, and headseat of the Confederation, was wiped of the map. A powerstruggle ensued between the remnants of the Confederation and the small poor nations. A war so terrible it became a cleansing of race and beliefs. The space colonies remained steadfast in their neutrality, only few colonists listened to the call to defend their ancient homes. Mobile suits were deployed and countered the sudden advance of the invaders. In a last desperate attempt the poor countries bestowed biological, chemical and nuclear horrors upon the world. The West won thanks to Fieldmarshal Alexander Stahl, who deployed the lasersattelite _Regis Ultima Ratio_ in earth orbit.

At the end of the war in **RA 0039** and not wanting to give the world back to the same politicians and leaders that plunged the earth into war in the first place, Fieldmarshall Stahl seized leadership of the freed world. He envisioned a unified earth freed from the shackles of religion, money, politics, classes and war. Out of the ashes rose a new order known as the Terran Commonwealth. The people rejoiced over the new path mankind took under the harsh but just guidance of their new leader Alexander Stahl. He became known as the Saviour of Man as well as the Great Reformationist.

**RA 0066.** Present, the Commonwealth is crippled with internal struggles and the staggering health of their beloved leader. Even factions arise to return to the old ways and threaten this young utopian world. As a last resort, the sick Stahl turns to the Omni Conglomerate, who has been developing project "ULTRA" for the last 27 years on their lunar facilities.

28 feb. RA 0066,

_500 km from lunar spaceport Freehaven_

"Report 03/19465-7 TDF,

We've almost reached our destination, but still nobody aboard this shuttle has a clue on why as we are requested by the Omni Conglomerate and their Ultra project. Almost everyone here is Terran Defense Force personnel, only a few spacenoids, and its a ragtag band of engineers, psychologists, teachers, etc. I myself am just MS-instructor from Trondheim base. We even seem to have been enlisted in the OC's private militia, _Legion_, from the looks of our uniforms we have to wear.

Still we need to stay on our guard, its a well known fact that the OC supplied both factions during the last war and became the biggest and most powerful syndicate in the entire system. If they can make a profit, they'll gladly stab us in the back. Maybe I'm overreacting, since there is no enemy at the present time. For now …

Signing off,

1st Lt. Yumi Massin…"

"Wauw, look at all those spaceships, I've never seen so many of them!"

Startled by this interruption, Yumi looked up to see who was so excited. She skimmed over the heads of the other passengers, until she saw a young girl clutched to a window. The little artificial gravity on this shuttle couldn't keep the rookie on the ground as she floated gently just above the floor. Yumi could tell she was just an Earthnoid on her first trip to outer space, but her attention slipped away towards her own window.

As Yumi gazed, she realised the shuttle arrived at Freehaven, the central spaceport of the solar system orbiting around the lunarcolony Omnicity. A vast wharf was visible where they seemed to be constructing some sort of spacecruiser, while on the other side merchant vessels from the colonies dock and ship off. Just as Yumi was accustomed to the view, a mobile suit shoots past the window.

Another MS catches up with the shuttle and takes point at the right wing. Its head looks directly towards Yumi and salutes, before even noticing she had saluted back. A voice, interrupted by lots of static, took control of the intercom.

"This is Ensign 6751, 3rd harbor unit. We have orders to escort you towards the lunar surface. Please follow course 389 by azimut 41°. Docking bay 17 is awaiting your arrival."

"This is so cool, a real live MS!" The girl from before yelled, trembling with excitement. "I can't wait to begin my work on the MS-repairdeck."

"Best wrap this up" Yumi thought.

She then turned off her laptop. The images on the small glass plate disappeared and it was folded down onto the metallic keyboard on her lap.

Soon afterwards the vessel began re-entry and descended towards the lunar surface, closing in on a growing number 17 on the ground aided by the guidelights.

_Omnicity, docking bay 17_

The landing went without a hitch and the massive hatch in the roof of the bay closed again. As soon as there was a stable atmosphere all doors slided open and groundpersonnel came rushing out to perform their tasks. While disembarking Yumi noticed that one of the accompanying MS also landed in the bay. It was a beautiful machine, 20 metres tall light grey with white accents.

"The standard colors of the Legion, just as the uniforms we were issued" remarked Yumi.

Instead of following the other passengers, Yumi floated towards the mobile suit and halted herself at its leg. The MS was carrying a weapon unlike those of the TDF, even the spacebooster and the armor-alloy seemed new.

"Strange that the OC hadn't tried to sell it to the TDF yet…" she muttered.

"Oh that's easily explained, 1st Lt."

Yumi looked up and saw the pilot sitting on the entrance hatch of his MS. He was smiling.

"I do hope I didn't startle you, miss?"

She blushed for a minute before answering.

"I was hoping for an introduction of this beautiful MS"

"Anything for my rudeness just now" he said relieved while floating down and landing close to Yumi. "I'm Ensign 6751 and this here is the Legio MS-251/1, it's still a prototype"

"Ensign 6751, is that your real name?" Yumi asked surprised.

"That is the name my superiors gave me" he answered surprised in turn " Except for the highest officers every Legionaire has a similar name, not including rank offcourse"

"Offcourse" As strange as Yumi found it, she noticed some other things. For one, why wasn't he wearing a spacesuit and secondly she seemed to see some weird glinstening from his neck, almost like a metal plaque…

Before the ensign could continue about the MS they were disturbed.

"Ma'am, please stay with the group, we're on a tight schedule as it is" a man yells while he's nearing them. "They're waiting for you"

"Too bad, it'll have to be for another time it seems…" Yumi said to the ensign as she drifted away towards the main airlock.

"We'll meet again, I'm certain of it, 1st Lt. … " He yelled, hoping to catch her name.

"It's Yumi! Yumi Massingbird!" She yelled back with a smile through the closing doors of the airlock, which divided the dockingbay with the main port of the lunar base.

Assembled in a grand meeting room, the people grew more curious and excited. Yumi was no exception. Finally the lights dimmed and a podium was highlighted, the OC's logo behind on the wall for all eyes to see, a depiction of a hand trying to reach for the stars. Seven persons walked onto the stage.

The first was the head of the OC Damian A. Carson who took position behind the pedestal on the podium, followed by a highranking Legion officer who stood to the right hand side of Carson. Two other big shots in suits and three scientists seated themselves on the seats behind the pedestal.

When all were seated Damian Carson began his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you're all probably wondering what you are doing here and that's quite simple. You are chosen to aide us in the final stages of project Ultra." He said with an arrogant grin.

"By the end of the great war we were requested, by the great Alexander Stahl, to develop a superior army in every way, both soldier and machine. 27 years ago we succeeded. Lt. Col. Julius here is the outcome of the first series of genetic tests and outgrew all preset expectations by a landslide…" Carson pointed his arm towards the Legionaire on his right.

Yumi examined this Julius a bit closer. He was wearing his uniform as proud as a peacock, a blue vest with white epaulets and collar that conceals his neck combined with a scarlet sash across his chest. His white pants had dual blue stripes on both legs, meaning he was in the general staff, the uniform was completed by shiny jackboots worn over the trousers.

This Lt. Colonel looked to be out of place, his features looked nothing like a regular man, almost idealised like an ancient statue, portraying a demi-god. He has the identical looks of a model with the eyes of a hawk, looking far into the horizon or even deep in one's soul. His white, slightly curly hair intentionally lefted uncombed to represent a natural wildness.

The legionaire was inspecting the audience and crossed eyes with Yumi. The icy stare of Julius led a shiver down her spine. Still intrigued by this mysterious person, she noticed he tried to cover his emotions but couldn't mask his sense of superiority. A person to be watched out for no doubt.

"… You will now be split up into three groups, engineers, non-combattant personnel and military personnel. Then you follow the correct guide which will lead you all towards your destinations, there you will receive further in-depth briefings on your duties. And I hope you all will enjoy your stay on our beautiful lunar colony." Damian Carson smiled towards the disbanding mass, ending his speech.

"Damn, I didn't pay attention to any of this. Now I still know almost nothing!" Yumi angrily said to herself "Keep your mind to the job and not on some creep…"

"Lt. You do not have to follow the group, your task is a bit different from theirs"

Yumi turned around and to her surprise it was Julius who spoke to her.

"I see, please lead on" she smiled.

"My pleasure, 1st Lt." Julius in turn smiled back, took a light bow and waved his arm in the correct direction.

_Omnicity, genetics R&D departement_

"Out of Julius we created the standard supersoldier, not of his level but still three times better than an average human. Of these soldiers we have cloned now over 15.000 troops in a timespan of a year, thanks to newly designed aging-enhancers. We wouldn't want to have an army of infants now would we? So far there is a small chance of genetic mutations, but those are terminated to defend the eugenics of the project. I must say that we only alter the bits of DNA that are needed, appearence and sex are still by Nature's choice. Before the discovery of the aging-enhancers we took the DNA from Julius and tried to perfect it even more or at least try to improve a feature of him. And now we are ready to awaken the twelve surviving test subjects."

Chief Geneticist Bogard didn't stop his rant about the project and Yumi was quite bored. Even Julius who accompanied the group was rather irritated.

"It is no surprise that you are here with twelve persons, for you'll be assigned with a subject each and train him or her on various affairs, such as MS-training but also personel things. You will be the parentfigure of the newborn soldier…"

Yumi received number 12 named 'Jericho' by the scientist who created him, Cid. Again the group was split up and Yumi entered test lab 12, joined by docter Cid. The controlroom looked out onto a lower lying room containing a big metal cilinder which held 'Jericho', many tubes and wires connected the cilinder with the machines around.

Once the first eleven test subjects were succesfully awakened it was the turn of Yumi's 'adopted son'. When chief Bogard and Julius entered the room a small team of scientists under Cid operated the computers beginning the sequence. Slowly the embryonic fluid inside the cilinder drained away, and after a while it began to open up.

Now Cid began to explain " Long ago we inplanted a series of plugs into his neck, not only to feed him but also on teaching him basic things such as our language and close combat for example. Now the plugs will be used for a new piloting system for the MS…"

The explanation was ended brutally by Cid's amazement.

"It can't be, of all chances! " Bogard yelled angrily.

Julius was more calm, contemplating his possible moves. "Interesting…"

"The day just keeps getting weirder and weirder" Yumi almost couldn't keep herself serious.

"Yes, this should prove most interesting indeed . . . "


	2. Rise

Mobile Suit Gundam Ultra

**Rise**

_Omnicity, test lab 12_

"Ughn… What …"

It was clearly hearable on the intercom of the testlab. Jericho had awakened. Still drowzy he stumbled out of the tank naked and covered in the remains of the fluid that held him for twenty years.

Finally Yumi could have a clear look on him to see what was wrong with him. Before her stood an angelic creature in the true sense of the word. A young muscular and handsome man with a pair of white feathered wings and long blond hair.

"Where am I? …"

Bogard in turn was horrified by his appearance, picked up a phone and yelled "Subject 12 has a genetic mutation, send in the guards to put it out of its misery!"

Slowly the door opened its magnetic lock and slided open, letting in a bright light of the hallway lamps. Jericho covered his eyes.

(Watch out, they're coming to kill you)

A voice in his head warned him.

"Who is this?"

Halfly blinded Jericho saw how two men quickly entered the room, the door closing behind them.

"Help me…"

No, it's true. Two lethal shocksticks. Why? Jericho was trying to figure out what was happening. One of the assaulters struck out towards him. As if natural he dodged the blow, took the wrist in a firm grip whilst he twisted it. Snap!

The attacker yelled it out but was as quickly silenced by a powerful charge on the chest with his own shockstick. He fell to the ground unconscious. Jericho then turned towards the second one.

The attacker seemed to back away, until he skillfully swinged his leg upward: a kick to kill. As soon as he lifted the leg, Jericho grabbed his foot and tried again to break the joint. But the assailant gave way directly and turned around in mid-air, releasing his foot unharmed. He landed like a cat unto the floor but before he could get up Jericho took the back of the head and smashed it against his knee. Cartilage broke. But still he tried to put up a fight and angrily swung his fist wildly towards Jericho. He avoided the blows and almost danced around the berserker ending up in his back. Then came the easy part, placing him in a chokehold and wait until he lost consciousness.

With the two attackers down, Jericho came to himself again.

(You've proven yourself, they'll let you live)

That voice again.

In the controlroom it was completely silent of amazement.

"Get a D6-canister, we'll get him that way!" Bogard yelled even angrier.

"D6… Nerve gas? It can't be" Yumi thought; "There's gotta be something that must…"

"Wait!"

Julius intervened. "Let him live, he has proven that he's no mutant."

"No, I can't allow that. That freak has to die!" Bogard was out his mind.

"And I can't allow you to destroy this unique specimen."said Julius calmly in turn. "We wouldn't want president Carson to hear about this? So I won't ask it again…"

"…" Bogard was thinking it over. Julius was Carsons favourite and he a lot of power within the OC. So he didn't have much choice and said reluctantly "Fine take him, he's yours. But it's not my responsibility if something happens with or by him."

"I thank you for your understanding" Julius said with a contempting smile.

For the second time the door slided open and the same bright light shined into the room again. Jericho assumed the reinforcements came and took a defensive stance when a black figure stood still in the doorway.

"They agreed on letting you live, Jericho" Julius said in a comforting tone.

"Nice work by the way on the guards" he complimented also.

"What's going on here?"

Julius avoided the question; "I see you could use some clothing, take this Captain."

Jericho was handed a Legion uniform by Julius. While he was dressing himself he asked again; "What's going on here?"

"In due time Jericho. Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"No. But I'd like an answer to my questions" Jericho said irritated. To get the shirt over his wings he ripped two stripes in the back of the shirt.

"Once you, your brothers and your sisters are ready all will be explained…" Julius said while moving towards the door. But it seems we'd better make a stop at a tailor first" he laughed.

Quickly Jericho jumped into his boots, put on a belt around his waist and ran behind Julius, carrying the vest on his shoulder, with an emblazoned 12 on the collar. In the hallway they were passed by a medical team to treat the wounded guards still inside the room.

_Omnicity, Legion officers mess_

Everybody was already assembled in the mess when Julius and Jericho walked in. A silence fell and everybody was gawping at Jerichos angelwings.

"What's the meaning of this?" "Are they real?" Were some of the reactions coming out of the mass.

(Don't let them bother you, those who are the ordinary humans jealous of you, jealous of us.) the same voice from before reacted on Jericho's feelings.

Julius takes the stage: "Welcome all of you, we are here today to celebrate the completion of the Legion with the coming of these twelve new members to our fine organisation. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Dorn, Nina, Stryker, Rethel, Adonaï, Celes, Rayne, Magnus, Gannon, Aislinn, Solon and Jericho." He points to every person whose name's mentionted and continued.

"With this magnificent addition we're finally ready for the last step of project Ultra, the setup of our army. Once done we will be able to serve the Terran Commonwealth in all of its glory."

The audience applauded but Julius, who had not yet ended, went on.

"With our presence the human race will have no more use of war and other atrocities, we will serve and protect them from everything, _everything_!"

The applause became a bit too hard too speak so Julius gave up on trying to continue his speech, almost blushing like a little schoolgirl but still carrying himself with dignity. Meanwhile mess-personnel carried in trays of champagnefilled glasses, he quickly took a glass and raised it; "A toast… To Legion!"

Almost instantaneous the applause stopped and the people answered in choir: "Hail!"

As the party started the crowd started to mingle with each other, Yumi approached Jericho.

"Hi there Captain" Yumi said, trying to get herself noticed.

"Erhm hello miss…" He stuttered in turn.

"1st Lt. Yumi Massingbird" as she saluted "I'll be your personal instructor."

"I … I don't know what…" still he was stuttering.

"That makes two of us" she smiled.

Meanwhile Cid had joined them "Maybe I can be of assistence"

Before anyone could even answer Cid started his speech, as if he had memorised it for days.

"For eternity mankind has been fighting with one another for the smallest bit of difference, such a great war erupted we almost destroyed ourselves…

But one man stood up and said 'no more', that was Alexander Stahl. He is a man who, legend says, has profetic visions, he foresaw the destiny of mankind and found a way to prevent it. A great lasersattelite was placed in space, which he called the _Regis Ultima Ratio_, the Kings Last Defence. He threatened to use it to annihilate both parties if they didn't surrender, but luckily they did and peace once more emerged from the ashes.

In an attempt to unify all of mankind he tried to ban everything that could be reasons for war and inequality and he succeeded so far. But what he fears is what happens after he dies, his dream can be shattered by the powerhungry devils of the old ways, or even now could an uprising occur. That's why he wanted us to create an united army that is equal and has no preference of sides. Which is impossible because humans always are inequal and have all different preferences, so we decided to develop our own unified superhuman who is far above the petty squabbles of man.

And we created you, the last of the leaders of this army. Once Emperor Stahl approves this army, we will begin massproduction of soldiers, labourers, scientists and MS."

"That seems a bit overboard, don't you all think?" A voice said behind them.

When they turned around, they saw it was Gannon. Test subject 09.

A giant of man, very muscular and ginger hair. He has the kind of smile you'd expect from a man who knows he's the strongest.

"Better safe than sorry, now we have peace we should do everything to maintain it" Cid replied.

"You must fight in order to get peace" Gannon laughed "and that's why we're here. Right Jericho?"

"Seems like it" he carefully answered.

Gannon laughed even harder and took Jericho in a firm grip around the shoulders, pressing Jericho close to his chest.

"I knew you're the same, a fighter. It's an honour to have a man like you as a brother in arms. We will be good friends, you can count on it!"

"I couldn't be happier" Jericho smiled while grasping for air.

Yumi and Cid almost bursted out in laughter on the sight of Jericho trying to get out of Gannons armlock. Finally Gannon let go and beckoned a waiter.

"Come my friends" Gannon said in a booming voice " join me in a mug of this delicacy they call beer"

Later that evening Jericho had the time to speak with Julius alone. "Julius, you were that voice in my head, weren't you? Why did you help me?"

"And I ask you, why didn't you kill the two guards?"

"They were more valuable to me alive than dead" Jericho answered.

"Excactly, you are more valuable to alive me than dead and I see many great things in store for you." Julius confidently said.

(As for this power, it is something only us superhumans can do. And remember no human knows this, it'll be our little trick up the sleeve.)

_21 March. RA 0066, MS-Testfield 4, Lunar space 750 km from Omnicity_

Space, empty and dead. Many who have wandered of the designated routes are never heard of again. This place is a graveyard filled with debris, spacedust as well as broken MS. Now this area is a testing ground for space combat and a lone Antrax 250/2f is being hunted down.

"Damn! He's everywhere…" Yumi sighed in desperation.

Lights are flickering in the cockpit and for the 100th time the alert is buzzing. The scanner is being interfered and the targeting system is going haywire.

"Where is he!"

Quickly she maneuvers her MS through the vast field of debris in a desperate attempt to lose him. As if guided by a supernatural force she pilots it through the rubble like it was nothing. But the hunter isn't scared of that trick and follows her right on her six through the field.

"Damn, his reactions really are superhuman…"

As her last option she tries to do a looping, hoping she makes a shorter circle than her opponent so she ends up on his back. This might be the dumbest thing to do in a 3-dimensional enviroment like space, but she gambled on the fact that everybody thinks in 2-dimensional terms. The afterburner on the Antrax gives a giant roar and the loop begins. Instead of following, the interceptor flies straight forward for a hundred metres, turns around a shoots a volley from its 10cm. railgun.

"He didn't follow, did he saw through it?" she wondered while trying to avoid the incoming shots. "No use in running, it's time to fight back!"

Dodging from bits and pieces of cover she returned fire with fiery determination, her only mistake was that she didn't noticed all of the rubble and almost flew against a piece of an old cruiser, which was enough of a gap to come in for the kill. Miss. Hit… hit!

Within Yumi's cockpit the first hit was clearly hearable, right on the batterypack on the back. Whilst she turned around she got hit on her main camera, her front viewscreen fully colored blue of the paintballshot.

"You have been destroyed" a computerized voice said over the intercom.

"Darn!" Yumi was angry, getting killed on such a stupid way.

"Red 1 to Queen 6, are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine Jericho. I hope it wasn't too easy for you?" she answered with a hint of shame.

"Not at all, I hope I didn't rough you up too hard" he asked in concern.

"Hahahaa… You'll need something better than that my friend" she laughed cocky.

Meanwhile the spacecruiser _Millenial Salvation_ approached to wheel in the MS and assess the recorded combat data.

"_Broadsword to Queen 6_"

It was Julius.

"Queen 6 here"

"You can both fly in to the hangar bay. You two deserve some R&R after this month of intense training"

"Thank you Sir" the two pilots reacted back over the intercom.

_Millenial Salvation, officers lounge_

Still in their pilot suits Yumi and Jericho enjoyed over a refreshing drink on one of the couches with rations in front of them. Julius and a Sergeant Major entered the room and both pilots jumped up and saluted.

"Please, at ease" he smiled.

Both returned to their seats and continued their ration-meals.

"After this month of training all of your abilities ranging from tactics to leadership and close combat to MS combat, the general staff and me have come up with the ideal Legion for you to lead."

He paused for a minute to raise the suspense a bit and then continued.

"You will command the _12th MS-Infantry Division_, ideal for urban combat and defence. Congratulations Captain. A small ceromony will be held in Omnicity to celebrate your command."

He then waved towards the Sergeant Major "This is Sgt. Mj. 12089 he will be your second in command of the legion, he was especially engineered for this role."

The Sgt. Mj. is a bit smaller than Julius completely bald with a black greyish beard, which was odd because he couldn't have been older than 25 years. Also he had the gaze of an experienced warrior, his eyes slightly closed to stare into the horizon. He extended his arm towards his new commander "It's an honor, Sir"

As both shook each others hand, Jericho answered him "And to me it's a privilege."

_Earth, Germania Province. Friedrichshaven_

The manor looks out unto the lake surrounded by the Alps, it's still early and few boats are out on the water. Sunrays just come out above the mountains to shine a warm orange glow onto the watersurface, a nice weather for the beginning of spring. Inside the old emperor awakes badly from his dream.

"No, not again!" he muttered.

"The same vision, Mylord Emperor?"

"Ah Carstair, I didn't hear you enter…"

The butler entered the room with a shiny tray with the breakfast of his master; an omelet, some loafs of bread, orange juice, a newspaper and as always the first stack of papers of state matters. He placed the tray on the massive oak table in the grand bedroom "Your breakfast Sir."

"I'm too concerned about this vision to eat, it's just like in the war but stranger, deeper."

"Sir?" Carstairs was worried.

"I foresee another war, more terrible than before… I see a lone warrior on a nameless battlefield. A blue demon raining down fire from the skies. But I also see an angel in defiance" Stahl was confused. His other visions were always clear images from the future, but now it's becoming too difficult to understand, what does this vision mean? Is it a vision of the future, or a possible future. Or is it imagery,metaphores to warn for something else? "Maybe if I was younger I could have made sense out of all this…"

"My emperor, do not forget about project Ultra, it is nearly complete and within a week they will present us with their results, surely with this army we'll be able to defend us from these invaders,whoever they are."

"I hope so, old friend, I hope so…"


	3. Shadows in the back

**Mobile Suit Ultra**

Chapter 3

Shadows in the back

* * *

The earth is now sparsely populated, many have perished in the inferno of Proteus SA/1984 and the following war. Those who survived immigrated towards one of the three Clusters, groups of space colonies. Where they could live a peaceful life since the Clusters are so fragile and war would be impossible because of it. While space opened up the spirit of man, it was weighed down by gravitity back on earth and there his ways remained the same. 

The Amerigo province was heavily scarred by Proteus, a crater that almost reached coast to coast, thousands of kilometres wide. It is now a backwater outpost of the Terran Commonwealth with only one nameable settlement, _Yellowknife_. Most other provinces have been luckier but they too have substained great losses, many of their old metropolis' were razed to the ground and rebuild on the remainder.

_27 March. RA 0066, Capital Luxemburg, Imperial Palace_

The clear sky above the imperial palace is brutally sliced in pieces by the vapour trails of the airpatrol passing over. On the ground troops from the Palace Guard are marching tightly in formation around the compound, much more military presence than usual. Banners and flags decorate the walls of the old Neo-Gothic buildings. High ranking officers, VIP's and nobles assemble in the great hall of the palace. All come for one thing; the disclosure of project 'Ultra'.

Most are sceptical, others are afraid to lose their positions, some are looking forward to the project and even few have no idea why they're here.

Some of the conversations, for instance these three gentlemen;

"So this is the famed Newtype Research Program?" a young scientist asks himself as well to others around him.

An old former official answers "Oh goodness, no, it's supposed to be some military project, not research"

"Bah, you're not serious, are you? Newtypes are nothing but colony fairy tales" a TDF-officer next to them blurts out.

The elder man continues "Research has proven that some spacenoids have far superior senses and technological insights than average humans, at Cluster 2…"

"Exactly, at a Cluster, not earth but a colony! Why can't earthnoids be Newtypes?" the officer barks in reaction.

The scientist rejoins "It's theorised that after generations of life in space sometimes open up hidden abilities in the brain."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, all spacenoid propaganda. They the new superior breed and us earthnoids the Oldtypes? Next thing you know comes an invading space army to dominate us, it's been proven time and time again this is the case. Every nation that sees itself as the superior always tries to rule all."

"That's true, we should never have allowed the Clusters to secede, who knows what they might be scheming."

"Why did the Emperor never try to bring the colonies back to the Empire of Terra?"

…

As last the TDF Commander General Septim enters the palace, bringing an air of tension along. Most people fear this ruthless fascist, many who've opposed him met his Storm Police up close and personal. He has every reason to boycot this project, as it might undermine his powerbase.

In the palace gardens it is more peaceful, only birds, other wildlife and an ocassionally passing guard. Beautiful flowers, figuratively cut bushes and statues are put together in a harmonizing feeling in the gardens. Beige gravel paths, with a marble bench every twenty metres, lead on to a grand fountain. A majestic statue of a winged victory goddess, with a cloth waving over her head, which overshadows and protects a smaller statue depicting man. The man is wounded and has broken shackles on his wrists and in a stance looking upwards to the skies in hope.

In front of the fountain sits Jericho silently admiring the beauty of the gardens, far away from the busy preparations for the presentation of their project.

"Ah there you are"

Jericho turns round and notices that Aislinn has taken a seat next to him on the bench.

"Its almost time for the presentation" she continued as she pointed with her thumb into the direction. He looked and saw a row of MS heads just coming up above the roof of the palace. "And are your troops ready?"

"Sure, all ten of them" he grinned, knowing that was the limit of allowed troops in the palace.

In turn she laughs too "Yeah, my ten soldiers are ready too"

For a moment he studied her as she was bathing in the rays of the spring sun. This young woman, who is commander of the 10th MS-Inf.Div., seems to come alive in this garden. With her short blonde locks and irresistable smile she doesn't give the impression of a soldier, looks more like a nurse in a field hospital on some far away battleground. But then again, she does care for her troops like any mother would for her children.

Slowly a sound is hearable of a propelled air vehicle, coming closer.

"Hear that? Its him, lets go!" Aislinn yelled in excitement.

She jumps up, pointing towards the now visible zeppelin and then pulls Jerichos arm hard, forcing him to stand up too. In a flash she runs towards the presentation area while still holding his arm tightly, withhim trying to keep up without taking a dive into the gravel.

_Capital Luxemburg, Imperial Palace, landing pad_

The landing zeppelin is welcomed by an enthousiastic crowd with Gen. Septim on the first row. As the doors open up the 25th Imperial Brass Band start to play their repetoire, while guards roll out the red carpet and make two single file rows on each side of the carpet. The first to come out of the zeppelin is an introducer,he takes place next to the exit and waves towards the doors "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Emperor of the Terran Commonwealth."

An applause erupts after this message and finally emperor Stahl and his aide-de-camp Carstairs step out to greet the masses. First the formal salute and then more normal wave like he was a holy man.

It was obvious that Alexander Stahl was growing old, slowly moving and leaning heavily on his cane.

Septim soon joins the two and they begin their way towards the presentation area. In their wake the rest of the top officials and guests, 1st Lt. Yumi happening to be one of them.

_Capital Luxemburg, Imperial Palace, courtyards, presentation area_

All twelve captains stood in row next to each other with behind them their united group of 120 men and twelve Legios, ground type. The pilot hatches stand open and serve as a little podium for their pilots who are saluting the spectating crowd. Among them stands Yumi, back in her old TDF uniform. A sober, khaki green and low cut vest and dito skirt. The special operations insignia on her shoulder and a black ribbon on her sleeve, marking the unit she was part of. As last a shiny brown belt with an empty holster attached, since weapons are not allowed in the presence of the Emperor.

Stahl is greeted by OC-president Carson, Julius and their assistents.

Not really impressed like the other people around her, as she has seen nothing else for some months now, she looks around bored to the troops in formation until she notices one of the pilots. He has taken an eye for her too and quickly waves without trying to raise attention. Yumi sees now that it's Ensign 6751 and responds his gesture with exuberant waving and smiling.

(psst, hey Jer, psst…) It was Gannon, standing next to Jericho, whispering with his thoughts. They were supposed to remain silently in position, but he couldn't resist and bends a bit over towards his comrade. (Say, skirts are only worn by women right?)

(Yeah, it's normally only for women, why do you ask on a time like this?) Jericho wondered.

(Well, look at that guy) and he gives a little nod with his head towards this person.

A TDF-officer, by the looks of his uniform, from the _7th 'Hammersmith' Light Cavaliers_. Still it uses clothing native to the people from the Anglia province.

(That's no skirt, dummy) Jericho remarked and slightly amused.

(How can it not be? That man is standing 15 metres from us in a **skirt**!)

(Its the traditional clothing of the northern european islands, they call it a Kilt)

(Really?) Gannon sees an opportunity. (If he can wear a skir… a kilt, then so can I. That must be more roomy than these blasted pants. I'm going to do it, I'm gonna bloody do it!) with an almost diabolical smile in his gaze.

Both Ultrans have to laugh about this little situation.

(Did you notice that? The people seem to grow restless…) Jericho perceives.

(Yeah, I see it too, what's goin…)

A bit further Emperor Alexander Stahl collapses, clutching his chest.

Panic rushes through the crowd like wildfire and start to move around like cattle trapped in a burning stable. People fear the worst.

"The Emperor is dead!"

"Assassins"

"What will happen…"

But Stahl is not dead. Lying on the ground, his head supported on Carstairs' lap, speaking deliriously "No! What have I done… The blue devil will come. This army should never…, its… cause… insurrection! The Defender he……"

After that he loses conscious, Cmdr. Gen. Septim seizes his chance to finish this project and assume the leadership of the Commonwealth.

"It is all the fault of these freaks" he yells incitingly, his arms waving heavily "Look what they did to our beloved leader. Spacenoid scum!"

Septim then walks up to Jericho, the easiest target, and hits him in the face. The punch, strong enough to knock a man of his feet, did not fell him. Only a mere bruise but the favour wasn't going to be repayed, Jericho remained in position with his hands on his back.

(Don't do anything to escalate the situation!) Julius tries to intervene.

"This is the great supersoldier? It's a mutant, they should have wiped it off the earth, I'll do it right now!"

The furious Septim tried to beat Jericho again but was blocked by the quick reactions of Sgt. Mj. 12089 and got knocked down instead. "I will not allow you to touch the Captain again." he said in a calm but viscious tone.

"Da… Damn you all!" Humiliated and enraged, Septim crawled up and reaches for his gun and orders the other guards to do the same. "Open fi…" In the middle of it, Carstairs' yelling grabs everybodies attention.

"Wait! Our Emperor… he wants to see him, the winged one!"

_Damn, blew my chance, almost got rid of these Conglomerate trash._ Septim thought to himself. The people rejoiced on the news that their leader hasn't passed away. Even Yumi released a sigh of relief. The arrived medics lay him out on a stretcher and carry him away under the protection of the guards.

_28 March. RA 0066,_ _Capital Luxemburg, Imperial hospital_

The Emperor recovers in a heavily guarded room, assisted by Carstairs and a personal nurse. Even ill he has to continue with matters of state, the world does not stop revolving. Still weak he slowly discusses the current situation with his aide-de-camp, under the watchful eye of the nurse.

"Carstairs, I have decided."

"Yes mylord?"

"It's too much a risk to leave this Ultran army as it is. The balance of power is disrupted for a long time now and it's presence might shift it into the wrong direction. I… I was wrong all those years ago. A superarmy will only lead to more bloodshed than peace, so I decide to terminate this project and order the inmediate destruction of its troops." Stahl whispered faintly to his trusted underling.

"But… But sir, all those lives?" Carstairs stutters in turn.

"Expendable, besides they're engineered. Most people would in turn not even call them human. Inform the Omni Conglomerate we no longer require their services. They have grown to powerful indeed…"

The conversation is interrupted by a knocking on the door. A guard enters the room, salutes and says "Lord Emperor, your guest has arrived". He then beckons towards the entrance and Cpt. Jericho makes his way in and salutes "Sir"

"Aaa, just the man I was expecting, please have a seat" Stahl brightens up. "Carstairs, miss, will you please leave us? The captain and I have important business to discuss."

He hasn't ended his sentence or both of them were almost out of the room. Jericho takes a chair and seats himself near the bed, after the door shuts tight Stahl starts.

"Do you know how I won the war?"

"Offcourse, you launched a sattelite into space capable of destroying an entire city in a flash and threatened both sides into surrender" an slightly amazed Jericho responded, who would not remember his famed deeds of the past?

Alexander Stahl had to laugh at the schoolbook answer. "That's what most historians made of it, but I was able to succeed because I foresaw every step the enemy was going to take, took or not took. For I am blessed, or cursed, with the gift of precognition. Even now I have bleak visions of the future, but my age and health prevents me from seeïng it correctly. There is a chance the earth will be invaded from space and that your armies might be the direct or indirect cause of it."

"Sir, that's impossible, the spacenoids are pacifists. They do not tolerate weapons in outer space, for a Cluster is too vulnerable. And as for us, we have sworn an oath…" Jericho interrupts and is just as fast halted by Stahl.

"… to protect mankind no matter what and against everything. I know. But it's not you but the OC I don't trust, doublefaced and liars. Probably lied to you all and your Julius must be in on it."

The emperor was groing weary of the discussion as his speach was slowing down.

"In my last vision I saw how a defender stood up to protect us from the invaders, just like I was chosen in the last war, so shall you be chosen to be the one in the next. The Defender. Your mission lies ahead of you as I did mine so long ago… To help the helpless andprotect them to the end… Fight proud my son, you're the defenderdestiny has sent."

After having spoken this words Alexander Stahl falls asleep exhausted. Shocked, Jericho leaves and returns to Omnicity on the first shuttleflight.

_29 March, RA 0066, Secret meeting of the joint-chiefs of staff_

In this secret location the destiny of mankind is set into motion. The room filled with the top leaders of the Omni Conglomerate, all kept in the dark of their purpose here. All they can do for now is drink of the refreshments on the table while they wait for their superior, president Carson. After a few moments Julius enters the room with some files under his arm. He walks tight but confident with his ever air of superiority towards his chair on the right hand side of the headseat. Julius sinks comfortably back in his seat and begins to examine his papers. Those present not even worthy of waisting a 'good evening' on.

"Gentlemen, thank you all for joining on such short notice" president Carson begins his speech while hastily entering the room making way towards his chair, some nod understandable.

"Many of you weren't won for our original plan and we decided to remain behind the scenes of the Terran Commonwealth instead of direct control. Thanks to our gigantic help the earthnoids were able to rebuild their planet an create a magnificent empire, but now they think they can discard us like that? We are the true power on earth, not the weak Commonwealth!"

This part is applauded by knocking their fists on the round, massive oak table. Their crystaline glasses tremble slightly by the sheer power.

"It is time that we discard them! We will assume command of the earthsphere and rebuild our world like it was before the war. Once again we will be a true aristocracy, a ruling elite over the rabble."

"Sir, my armies are ready and are awaiting the command." Julius commented.

On that remark Carson looks around the present people "Since there are no objections?"

A deafening and unanymous silence.

"Good, by this I order the beginning of Operation Heathen!"


	4. Fires across the sky

**Mobile Suit Ultra**

Chapter 4

Fires across the sky

_

* * *

_

_11 April. RA 0066, __Flagship 'Radiance', war room_

_It's all going so fast…_

Jericho was deeply sunk into his grand chair around the round metal table. A holographic image of earth is visible on top of it, displaying the locations of TDF bases. The little computer in front of him infused into the table gives extra information and orders. Still pondering Jericho looks around the room; Julius is busy outlining the battleplans and uses the little controller of the holoprojector to change between maps. To his left sits Gannon, confident as well anxious for the oncoming fight. He kept his word from before, he sits at the table wearing a kilt, which he made the legional emblem of his troops. Other captains also made some changes; for example Adonaï now wears an black trenchcoat over his uniform, Nina wears a brown pilotjacket instead of her vest and Magnus has a secondary embellished vest hanging over his right shoulder strapped around his neck with a little belt.

_Why are we going to fight? We have to fight those who we need to protect…_

_Should I… No! I mustn't doubt, I have to follow orders. Orders are orders…_

Jerichos chain of thoughts is disturbed by Julius "Captain, you still with us?"

"Sir. I was just wondering why we're going to attack those whom we were made for to protect."

Julius held in for a brief second "First of all you are a soldier and you follow orders without questions. Secondly we are not attacking but defending the people of earth."

Most of the captains are confused by this answer and demand an explanation. Julius has no other choice than to elucidate.

"We were created to defend the people from everything even themselves, now finished they want to destroy us. The leaders of the Commonwealth are corrupted to the bone, they rather see us dead than to loose their power. That's why we will overthrow this dictatorship and replace it with our Ultran kind. As well you notice we will only attack military installations, without a military mankind cannot fight one another. And we, as only army, will police the people into co-existion. Now then is that enough of an explanation?" Julius ended slightly irritated.

"Now then, to your posts! The operation commences in 2 hours!"

The captains whoms legions are going to be dropped in the first wave return to their own commandships. Nina, captain of the air fleet and Adonaï, captain of the naval fleet remain on the Radiance. Accompagnied by Celes, leader of the Fieldpolice and Rayne, commandress of Intelligence and Assasination. These four will be dropped in the second wave, once a foothold is established. Air- and sea-superiority will tip the scale in their favor, victory will be imminent.

Command dropship _Retributor, _12th MS.Inf.Div.

The smell is most persistant, oil and grease mixed with the exhaust fumes of the Legio-MS. Large droppods have been constructed that can carry 4 MS, most of them finished and sealed with the pilots inside waiting for zero hour. The pods also carry a variety of weapons and food, if the need arises it can be used as a fortification and can hold out for as long as it takes. Mecanics run up and down the place for last minute corrections and repairs. As zero hour approaches everyone gets more tense, _only 47 minutes remaining_. Under the watchful guidance of Sgt.Mjr. 12089 everything is done before schedule.

"Sir, weapons strip and ordinance load are complete." One of the mecanics informed the sergeant major "Droppod prep details will take some more time"

"Good the captain will be pleased" He's happy things are going smoothly like a well oiled machine. "And what about our other dropships?"

"They're just awaiting the command"

12089 nods with approval while he skims over the MS-deck in a firm, hands behind the back, position. Finally he is joined by his commander, Jericho.

"Is my mobile suit ready?" the captain asks.

"Sir, HQ has issued you a new model, improved for your superior abilities" the Sgt.Mjr. answers, pointing towards one of the still open droppods.

"Really?" Jericho was amazed, to be saddled up with an new unfamiliar suit on the eve of operation Heathen.

"There it is, the MS-251/2b _Centurio_."

The new MS looked almost the same as the standard Legio, apart from embellishments purposely added to express it as a commander type. Its right shoulder has a little heraldic shield, which carries the sign of the 12th Legion. While the left shoulder received three metal spikes and a gold trim. The main difference was under the armourplating, a souped up engine with 40 more output and enhanced performance.

"A couple of the men have taken the liberty of designing the divisional crest and flag." 12089 adds and points out the paintjob on the little shield of the Centurio.

A hooded angel wielding a fiery sword and holds a shield with the number twelve on it. One of the soldiers even became the flagbearer of the 12th Legion, he carries a standard with a scarlet triangular flag with two white wings and roman numeral twelve on it, completed with the motto of the division _Honoris Per Victoria_, Honor through victory. When the Legionaires got wind of this they all decorated almost every MS and vehicle with stilistic figures and numbers. Going from a halo to a winged sword.

Jericho had to smile about this kind of brotherhood "If it strengthens our soldiers morale, then who am I to dispute this?"

_Zero Hour. RA 0066, __The invasion has begun_

Finally the Legion crossed the outer perimeter of _the Terran Commonwealth Space Territories_, just a matter of time before they're picked up on sensors. An armada of dropships flanked by spacecruisers and led by the gargantuan mothership _Radiance_ is advancing on one of the outposts.

"Sir Julius, we're receiving the first communications of battle" one of the bridgecrew yelled aboard the Radiance.

"Good, on speakers" commands Rethel, captain of the Space Occupation Force, also known as the 4th Legion.

""" _This is Legion, surrender your base and no one has to get hurt"""_

""" _Ha! Foul savage! Already, valiant imperial warships have left our docks and are on an intercept course-er… """_

""" _You mean those slagheaps we just shot up? Har har har…"""_

"Sir, it appears one of the dropships already released its pods, MS from the 8th Legion are attacking the 25th Planetary Defense Station" a bridgemember responds to the excerpt of the communications.

Julius is surprised as well impressed by the sheer boldness of Magnus, while Rethel's offended by his arrogance.

"Aren't that supposed to be your troops attacking the spacestation, brother-captain Rethel?" Julius asked cool to Rethel, sitting in his command chair of the bridge.

"He can jeopardise the entire invasion!" yells Rethel, jumping out of his chair and knocking his fist on the armrest. Angry is he but also ashamed for his troops are nowhere to be found on the forefront of battle. "Get a cruiser there on the double and send out our MS damn it!" spitting the orders to his men on the bridge.

Outside Magnus' troops are obliterating the resistance, using lightning tactics to outmanoeuvre the enemy. Heavily outnumberd and outmatched the Antrax MS try to fight off the invaders knowing it's all in vain. One by one they drop like flies, never landing a hit. The explosions and jet enginetrails make the entire fight look like fireworks from a distance.

Through the chaos of battle Magnus pilots his Centurio like it was nothing. He zigzags between rubble, takes out an Antrax with a volley of shots and continues towards his next victim at dazling speed, beamsabre readied. Inside he sits thrilled by the hunt, at the edge of a bloodlust, when he feels Julius' presence in his head.

(Beautiful, rash but beautiful work, dear Magnus)

(Thank you sir) Magnus responds with his thoughts.

One of the cockpit systems is reacting, the space station is signaling its surrender. Outside the few remaining Antrax let loose of their weapons and power down, while the cruiser _Liberator_ is approaching the area. Commander Rethel speaks over the intercom: "The enemy has surrendered, return to your ships to continue the operation, we will clean up here"

Disgust is what Magnus feels when he sees the attitude of the TDF. _Cowards, you should never have become soldiers if you're afraid to die_, he thinks almost insane and rushes towards the remainder of troops. Rallying his men to continue the fight. He yells over an open comm-channel:

"War is not a game! Don't dishonor us any further, Commonwealth filth!"

An Antrax tries to escape upon hearing this message, but is quickly intercepted by Magnus who slashes it in two with his beamsabre. The fiery blade cuts slowly through the MS while a dying scream is heared.

On the bridge of the Radiance silence reigned as everyone there is staring at the viewscreen. The image of the space station slowly crumbling and falling towards the earth, still trying the send a distress signal on all channels.

"Damn you, Magnus! How dare you kill POW's, I'll…"

Rethel's rant is soon hushed away by Julius "It's too late now, get your ships in position and drop the pods quickly. Move fast, we mustn't give the enemy time to ready themselves."

"But I need time for that or most of the pods will go off course, even burn up before they reach the ground" Rethel tries to negotiate.

"Time is luxuary we just lost, captain. Now move it." answers Julius on his cold tone as usual.

The first ships that are able to drop their pods are hanging over the Amerigo Province. The 9th Legion, commanded by Gannon, is dropped on the northern side. The 10th Legion under Captain Aislinn lands on the southern part. Soon other vessels jettison their pods too over other Commonwealth provinces. Like steel raindrops the pods are weighed down to earth by gravity and slowly heat up on the bottom before crashing into the ground. From the ground only great plumes of fire across the skies are visible.

_Point Echo. Northern Provinces, __100 kilometres from Trondheim base_

Even though it's the beginning of spring there's a small layer of snow on the outstretched fields, the morning sun slowly rises across the horizon in a rain of falling pods. One of them hits the surface, breaking few trees and creates a mud filled hole in the ground. The crater still smolders of the impact when the pod opens it four doors. Slowly the MS inside start to move, their pilots shaken up by the drop. But almost immediately they regain their senses and form a defensive line around the site.

"It seems safe Captain"

Inside his cockpit Jericho sighed of relief and opens his hatch. "Good, this will be our main base for the first assault"

He pulls out the plugs in his neck and steps out onto the hatch with a pair of binoculars. For a moment he skims across the horizon, _That's strange_, then he grabs his vest from behind his chair and slides down via a retractable rope to the ground. _No other droppods?_ Already troops are busy unloading materials from the pod and are building a base camp. Walking towards an almost finished tent while carefully putting on his vest over his wings. Outside the tent stands a table with men gathered around, 12089 being one of them. Suddenly one of the soldiers notices his commander is near and yells "Attention on deck!"

Everyone around the table and all others within hearing distance dropped whatever they're doing to salute their Captain. The Sgt.Mjr. approaches Jericho to shake hands. He was still without his vest, wearing a sleeveless shirt and black suspenders along with a cap with Legion markings on it.

"Good to see you made it safely down Sir"

Jericho wondered about that "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't know, Captain? The operation is already behind on schedule, as far as we can make out the communications it seems Magnus went on ahead without any orders. To make up for lost time we were dropped to fast, but that has had its risks. Your pod is the first to land at the correct coordinates, all others are scattered over a large radius. Some, I'm afraid, didn't even make it down"

He looks disappointed at his watch and shows the time to Jericho.

"You see, completely wrong. I'm afraid we lost the element of surprise."

_Damn the 8th Legion_, thought Jericho bitterly.

"It's too late now, set up a beacon so all the surviving pods can come to our position. Those who can't reach us must remain, we'll march towards them and regroup. Where are the maps? We have to revise our entire strategy."

Spread across the wooden table are ordnance maps of the local area. Soldiers operating the radios are moving miniature troops across the paper battleground, giving the locations of their droppods and possible enemy troop movement. Until the radio traffic is interrupted by an official announcement, spoken by Julius.

"""_Attention Terran Defense Forces"""_

_TDF High Command. Luxemburg Base, __Command room_

"Sir, this transmission is cutting into all communications"

"How can that be? On screen!"

"""_We are Legion_

_These times of peace are a lie_

_It's made up by fascists calling themselves the Terran Commonwealth"""_

_Imperial palace, __Capital Luxemburg_

"Oh my, Carstairs. What's happening?"

"I don't know, my lord, I… I don't know…"

"""_We haven't lost the slightest bit of our purpose_

_That will be proven soon_

_We do not forget all those young men who died,_

_Died for their faith in a free unified world_

_And now for those who embark for the same dream"""_

"It still looks good, Captain. We can win this."

"""_The Commonwealth uses its overwhelming military forces_

_To oppress the desires of humanity_

_Can anyone deny the evil intentions that the Commonwealth harbors?_

_Let us look back why that cataclysmic war broke out so long ago_

_And why we now fight with the spirit of justice"""_

"Excellent. Rally the men, Sgt.Mjr. We're taking Trondheim Base."

"""_With truth and righteousness by our side_

_I declare war once more at the leaders of the Terran Commonwealth_

_We will not be fooled by this facade of peace"""_

_Trondheim Base, __Officers mess_

"Please Jericho… Don't have a part in this. I beg you…"

"""_We hear it in our hearts_

_To Legion! HAIL!"""_


End file.
